


Second Love

by yibaek (sparkinski)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tags are so hard, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, Voyeurism, lots of love, no jealousy, possibly unrealistic sexual encounter but i did my best, soft, strong relationship, this is really just a lot of sex and fluff, very mild angst, was supposed to be for an ot3 fest, yifan is on the asexuality spectrum/leans toward demisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a dream, and Yixing doesn't know how he's lucky enough to share such a dream with Yifan.





	Second Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this was originally supposed to be for that ot3 fest, but since the fest fell silent, i'm posting mine here because 18k words is a lot for me and i hate for it to just sit and not be seen by anyone!
> 
>  **this was the original prompt:** _so, yifan likes watching yixing getting fucked. yixing likes yifan "renting" him out like that, likes yifan watching him, regardless of who he's having sex with. the two of them work, but when the third person tries to bring in feelings..._
> 
> i accidentally veered a little away from the focus of the prompt because i got way too attached to the characters aaand yeah, i really hope this fic not only finds you, mystery prompter, but also that you like it at least a little bit :')
> 
> also, thank you to sheryl for listening to me whine about this for months and suffering through my endless screenshots and overall just being my favorite cheerleader <3

  
“I have a surprise for you.”

The rumble of Yifan’s deep, sleepy voice against the back of Yixing’s neck is chill-inducing. It always is, crawling across his skin until he can feel it all the way down to his toes. They curl in his slippers as he subconsciously presses further into his boyfriend’s embrace. Yixing knows what the surprise is.

He just doesn't know who it is.

The eggs in the pan in front of them sizzle. The rice cooker beeps. Yifan’s arms coil tighter around Yixing’s petite waist. “A surprise, huh?” Yixing suppresses a grin, though the other man can't even see it. “I wonder what it could be.”

His head tilts to the side on it's own when Yifan presses his lips against the crook of his neck and hums. “He’s beautiful.”

“You say I’m beautiful,” Yixing teases, sniffing indignantly.

“Mm, no one compares to you.”

“Flatterer.” But Yixing doesn't fight the possessive and warm way Yifan’s hands rove his belly and waist.

One of those hands reaches to turn off the burners on the stove before Yixing can react, and he squawks as Yifan pulls him away from it. “Forget breakfast.”

“Just want me?” Yixing knows Yifan better than he knows himself, and that includes the things Yifan thinks or wants to say more often than not.

“Just want you.”

-

Theirs is a quiet dynamic.

Yifan and Yixing have known each other for as long as Yixing can remember; Yifan’s family moved in next door to Yixing’s when they were just kids, and Yifan had this truly terrible haircut that got made fun of on the playground way too much. Yixing remembers picking at the grass angrily as he watched one particularly mean bully pester Yifan until Yixing just couldn't take it anymore. He had jumped up, and his little legs carried him over to them at lightning speed.

It’s the only fight Yixing’s ever gotten into in his life, but he would do it all over again, every time just to see Yifan’s gummy smile or feel the way Yifan had hugged him later when Yixing left the principal’s office.

From then on, they were inseparable.

They grew up together, two peas in a pod, and Yixing was young, only thirteen years old when he realized he never wanted to live without Yifan.

It took Yifan longer; they were seventeen when Yifan asked if he could kiss Yixing. Yixing had responded by kissing _him_ instead, and had never felt more complete in his life up to that point.

They work well together because they understand each other, perhaps in a way that only comes with getting into a fight on the schoolyard at age six over bullies and bad haircuts.

Yifan is an oncoming storm, looming and dark and ominously quiet, and Yixing is his sun, his voice of reason, the touch that clears the clouds.

Falling in love was merely a new chapter in their life together, a chance to get to know each other even better than they already did, even if that didn't seem possible before. Because where Yixing always knew Yifan’s favorite food (kimchi spaghetti, of all things) or where’s he’s ticklish (behind the knees), now he knows exactly how Yifan’s brown hair feels between his fingers, how Yifan feels around his cock, just how to make him cry out uncharacteristically loud.

“Fan,” Yixing moans into his boyfriend’s neck. “Fuck. Yifan.”

Hot breath blows across his cheek in quick succession as Yifan’s fingertips dig into his hips, just hard enough to leave bruises on Yixing’s otherwise perfect skin. Sweat trickles down his back when he slows his thrusts and picks his head up to watch Yifan. The morning sunlight falling across his chiseled face is far from a new sight for Yixing, but he never, ever gets tired of it.

“You’re the beautiful one,” he whispers with a slow, torturous swivel of his hips.

Yifan chokes on a moan. “You al-always say that when we fuck in the morning.”

“You look good with the sun on your skin. We sh-should spend more time outside.”

“You-” A high-pitched laugh escapes the man under him and Yixing grins. “You always say that, too.”

Yixing kisses the shadows Yifan’s eyelashes cast on his cheeks. “Just means we should.” He leans down and nips at one of Yifan’s nipples, laves his tongue around it, sucks it between his teeth. The man under him groans, nails digging into Yixing’s skin now, one hand disappearing and no doubt wrapping around his leaking cock. Yixing moves to the other nipple and shudders when Yifan’s knuckles graze his stomach.

A string of whispered curses fall from Yifan’s mouth, a tell-tale sign he’s close, and Yixing thinks the lips forming the words aren't kiss-swollen enough, and needs to change that.

They pant into each other’s mouths as Yifan’s free hand abandons Yixing’s stuttering hips to cup the back of his neck and keep him close. “I love you,” he breathes, and Yixing moans as Yifan clenches around him, comes with a cry.

“I love you,” Yixing rasps. He can hold on a little longer, he will hold on a little longer. Anything to feel Yifan like this for a few extra moments. His fingers slide into Yifan’s hair, a hand curls into the bedsheets. He rolls his hips, Yifan whimpers. He rolls them again, their foreheads press together. And the third roll does it, Yifan’s large hands the support that keeps Yixing’s hips going as his orgasm washes over him.

He collapses on top of Yifan first, long enough to catch his breath, long enough for the subtle throbbing in his groin to calm. And when he pulls out and rolls onto his back, Yifan follows, hovering over him, dipping down to kiss him silly. Yixing opens up for him, lips parted and pliant, hands feebly grabbing whatever of Yifan they can reach.

Sex with Yifan always makes Yixing weak-limbed; he doesn't think that will ever change. Maybe it’s because they don't have sex as often as others might, but Yixing thinks it’s just because he loves Yifan that much, enough to completely steal his breath away with just a glance, even after nine years of being _together_ together.

Yifan doesn't want sex often, not in the way most people do; he loves making love to Yixing and _watching_ Yixing, but mostly because it’s a way for them to share their love, because it's an emotional connection, too. He doesn't constantly need sex, like... Yixing tends to. Yifan enjoys it when they have it and doesn't always crave it when they don’t. Yixing was content with that from the beginning--he cares deeply for his best friend beyond the need for constant sex and has toys after all--but it didn't stop Yifan from feeling guilty.

That’s how their arrangement got started.

Yixing still cringes when he remembers the first occurrence, the time he had come home to someone else in his bed while Yifan sat in the chair next to it. It was sudden and terribly awkward and ended in the third party, a beautiful man, a dancer like Yixing once was, going home after nothing happening.

They didn't argue about it; there was no anger or resentment between them, but there certainly was a hell of a lot of confusion. Yixing forced Yifan to use words instead of actions, as he so often did.

Yifan felt that Yixing wasn't being treated the way he deserved, that he wasn't receiving the pleasure he deserved, that Yifan wasn't providing what he needed. Yixing had crawled onto his lap, devastated that Yifan felt that way, or thought that _Yixing_ felt that way. They talked through it with their foreheads pressed together and intermittent kisses to ease the anxiety on both ends until they came up with an agreement.

Just once, let Yifan do this for Yixing. Give him this gift, if you will. Yixing didn’t need it, but Yifan did.

So Yifan found someone else, a sprightly being named Jongdae, but once they were prepared to move forward, Yifan got nervous. _I_ _wanna_ _watch_ , he’d said, which had kind of been a given, and both men agreed easily. But then he pulled Yixing into the bathroom, harry-eyed and palms planted on Yixing’s shoulders. _I_ _don’t_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _fuck_ _him_. _To_ _top_. _That’s_ \- _That’s_ _for_ _me_ _only_ , _okay?_

Yixing complied with a gentle kiss and fell into bed with a stranger.

The next curveball was that Yifan _liked_ _it_.

Yixing’s back was arched clean off the bed, throat choking on a moan when Yifan groaned under his breath, the first hint of life from him since he sat in the chair next to the bed. Yixing and Jongdae had both glanced over, both moaned at the sight of Yifan’s hand in his pants, pumping his dick as he stared them both down hungrily, quietly encouraged them to continue.

It was late that night, after goodbyes and showers and snacks when Yifan murmured, _I_ _think_ _I_ _want_ _that_ _to_ _happen_ _again_.

So it did, it does. Again and again and again. It’s routine for them now, almost as if Yifan is renting Yixing out to strangers and watching them take him. He gets off to it, and it invigorates Yixing, the exhibitionism, the voyeurism, so much so that he sometimes wonders if he did need this all along.

Their relationship didn’t change; if anything, it only grew stronger. The trust between them somehow grew as well, and their dynamic remains quiet and serene and understanding. The only difference is that once a month, sometimes twice, Yifan brings someone home that he feels is suitable for Yixing, and Yixing gets more sex than before.

It works, somehow. For them, it works.

“When do I get to meet him?” Yixing asks, rolling over and stretching leisurely across the bed on his stomach, arms curling around his pillow. His eyes shut of their own accord and he hums as Yifan’s hand roves down his back and comes to a rest on his ass.

“Hmm?”

“The surprise.”

“Ah.”

Yixing peeks an eye open. Yifan’s cheeks are dusted pink even though he’s long past his orgasm and just staring hazily at Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing cups his boyfriend’s face. Usually, Yifan doesn't react quite like this, nervous or flustered like he has a crush. It’s intriguing; this guy must really be something. “Who is he?” Yixing asks.

Yifan kisses his palm and noses at it, hand roaming back up his skin. “His name is Baekhyun.”

\---

Baekhyun is… _different_.

He’s lively and loud and tactful and shows up on their doorstep with a bottle of soda and the takeout Yifan had ordered, all paid for and grinning a pretty boxy smile, all shiny white teeth and supple pink lips. His cozy baby blue sweater sits on surprisingly broad shoulders and his ripped jeans are a tease. Blonde hair falls down his forehead, messy and casual. God, and his brown eyes actually _twinkle_ , which Yixing thinks is ridiculous but also _cute_. Baekhyun is _cute_ and nothing like anyone Yifan has ever brought home.

Most prospects are awkward upon arrival, understandably so. For some, it’s hard to imagine the situation being real; Yixing thinks half of them come prepared to defend their lives, as if Yixing and Yifan are going to murder them. For others it’s just a weird sort of, “Hi nice to meet you. Should I fuck you now or…?”

But Baekhyun makes himself at home, nestles himself comfortably on the couch with the glass of soda Yifan pours for him. His laugh is boisterous and his presence loud, qualities Yixing has never been fond of, but he’s so genuinely interested in learning more about Yixing and radiates so much happiness that Yixing forgets his proclivities and smiles right back, laughs right back, divulges so much information it feels like they've known each other for years. Baekhyun is so intrigued by Yixing being a journalist, and honestly, Yixing could recite this guy’s biography; he’s 23, from Busan, South Korea, has one sibling and a dog, likes music and playing around with makeup. Yet Yixing still wants to hear _more_.

“Why aren't you asking Yifan anything, huh?” Yixing teases finally, cheeks hot from laughter and possibly the way Baekhyun habitually bites his lip and fiddles with the collar of his sweater. He has pretty fingers.

“Oh!” Baekhyun hiccups, turning wide eyes on a suddenly nervous Yifan. “We already know each other; we work together!”

Yixing tilts his head, glancing at Yifan. “You work together?” Yifan never brings home people he actually knows. That he knows for longer than one night anyway. It’s always guys at venues or friends of friends.

Baekhyun nods, beaming. “I started last month when I moved here. Yifan was assigned to train me. Poor guy.”

Yifan laughs at that. “Stop saying that. Besides, it was you or the guy with the B.O.”

Oh. Yixing remembers this. They'd been curled up on the couch as Yifan recounted his day, talking about how nervous he was to be training the new guy, because if he does well it could mean a big promotion. He mentioned the B.O. too, and how his actual charge was lively and happy and smelled good, and how it was odd someone with bad hygiene was interested in working with makeup sales and companies. He talked about his actual trainee after that, too, multiple times. God, he even mentioned him by _name_ , Yixing _knew_ Baekhyun sounded familiar. Yixing is just the shitty boyfriend who didn't remember who Baekhyun is.

“Well I’m glad to at least be a step up from _the_ _guy_ _with_ _the_ _B_. _O_.” Baekhyun giggles, leaning into Yixing’s space. He’s warm and Yifan’s _co_ - _worker_ and Yixing reaches over to brush some blonde hair from his eyes and Baekhyun leans into the touch. “Mm, Yixing-ssi,” he murmurs. “How are you both the most attractive men I’ve ever seen in my life, yet you want little old me in your bed?”

It’s the first mention of why Baekhyun is really here, but the air is thickening, the mood is shifting, and Baekhyun looks delectable.

“You don’t-” Yifan clears his throat, glancing down at his fidgeting hands. “You don't give yourself enough credit, I think.”

Yixing hums his agreement, side-eyeing Yifan curiously and gliding his thumb along the line of Baekhyun’s jaw. Baekhyun’s attention is on Yifan, too, anyway, cheeks flushed a pale rosy tint. Hm.

Yixing knows what this looks like, like Yifan and Baekhyun are _something_ , but he knows better, he knows Yifan, who loves him unconditionally, who may not communicate well all the time, but never poorly enough to _not_ let Yixing know there’s a problem.

No, maybe this _is_ Yifan communicating, in his own round about way, sharing this friendship, or this interest.

Yixing’s fingers splay along Baekhyun’s neck and he uses his thumb to tilt Baekhyun’s head to face him again. “Hey,” Yixing murmurs, and Baekhyun is already leaning in.

“Hi,” he says just before their lips meet soundly.

Baekhyun tilts his head back just a hair, pulling at Yixing’s upper lip, then to the side, tongue gently sweeping along Yixing’s bottom lip. Chill creeping down his spine, Yixing parts his mouth, letting him through, sucking on his tongue. Baekhyun keens.

This is good, so good, Yixing thinks, but it only makes sense for someone who talks so much to be so skilled with their _mouth_.

Baekhyun tugs at Yixing’s hips, urging him to straddle his lap, and Yixing would, oh he would, but there are better places for this. “Bedroom,” he whispers and a Yifan-shaped shadow lingers over them, hands held out for them to take.

Yixing does, immediately, but Baekhyun looks dazed, panting a little, slow as he places his hand in Yifan’s. “Gentleman,” he weakly teases, but by the time they're standing, his gaze is on Yixing’s mouth.

Yixing smirks. “Can you make it to the bedroom?”

“True test of my will, you are, Yixing.” His attention is drawn back to Yifan when he starts walking backwards, pulling them along with him. “Fuck, you both- how far is the bedroom?”

Yifan and Yixing meet eyes, grinning, and Yifan chuckles before throwing a glance over his shoulder. “Right there. Eager, are we?”

“You have no idea.”

Yifan bites his lip. “I think I do.”

Baekhyun groans, throwing his head back. “You’re so- I wish- ugh. I wish I could complete a fucking sentence around you two.”

“You were doing just fine earlier,” Yixing muses.

“Before you _kissed_ _me_ _with_ _your_ _perfect_ _mouth.”_

Yixing giggles. He’s not humble enough to deny how good it feels when people react this way to him, but he may be a little too proud to admit his own eagerness now that they've kissed. He doesn't even care about the co-workers thing, he just wants to fall into bed with this guy and have his brains fucked out and maybe, definitely kiss some more.

The room is dim already when they enter, and Yifan lets go of their hands and keeps backing away to the chair to the left of the bed. “Fuck, I hope you bought that fancy chair just for this purpose because that’s unreasonably hot,” Baekhyun breathes, eyeing Yifan as he sits down. They jokingly call it "the CEO chair," and Baekhyun is the first person who’s ever not made fun of it, or eyed it like it has three heads.

Yixing leans over and whispers, “He did,” before waltzing over to the end of the bed. He tosses his shirt and sweatpants aside and sits on it, legs spread wide and leaning back on his hands. He knows he looks good; Baekhyun is practically drooling, standing in front of him now, when he removes his own shirt. Yixing admires him, chest toned but stomach soft, promising thighs hiding beneath his sinful jeans that should've been on the floor five seconds ago by Yixing’s standards.

Baekhyun is frozen, hesitant, or indecisive maybe, toes curling into the carpet and fingers fidgeting at his sides. His sparkly brown eyes scan up and down Yixing’s body unabashedly, however. “I-” he stutters out. “I don't even know where to start. God, you’re hot.”

Smirking, Yixing reaches out and grabs him by the waistband of his jeans, pulling him in and popping the button free, lowering the zipper. He puts on his best bedroom eyes and actually feels Baekhyun shiver, watches his eyes droop with desire as he peers down at him and tangles his fingers in Yixing’s hair. “Jeans off would be a good start,” Yixing murmurs, peeling them slowly from Baekhyun’s waist and down his lush thighs. His hands relocate though, sliding up Baekhyun’s chest when the pants are low enough for Baekhyun to kick off himself. “Mm. Kissing me would be the next step, probably.” Because Baekhyun’s lips are so, so pink, pinker than Yixing thought even possible, and he wants to taste them again so badly, feels like he’s been staring at them all night.

The grip in Yixing’s hair tightens enough to pull his head back, and the sight must please Baekhyun because he smiles crookedly before he swoops down and captures Yixing’s mouth with his.

Yixing sighs contently as Baekhyun straddles his lap, laps at Baekhyun’s lips until he lets him in. And Baekhyun is a dream, honestly, sucking on Yixing’s top lip, his bottom, so leisurely it’s like he’s trying to memorize every pore, every line, like it’s the only way he’ll _truly_ taste Yixing.

He’s smart, too; he picks up on the most minute of things, on Yixing’s fingers digging just a hair deeper into his thighs when Baekhyun’s teeth graze his tongue and lip, smile devilish but playful, mouth skirting down Yixing’s chin, along his jaw. He nips at the skin behind Yixing’s ear, drawing the first soft sound out of him, a hum mostly, to accompany the jolt of pleasure that shoots straight to his groin.

Yixing’s head lolls to the side, moaning in time with Baekhyun’s hips as they grind down on his, as Baekhyun sucks a generous bruise into his neck. His gaze lands on Yifan, glowing in the dim, yellow light of the lamp next to the bed, shirt unbuttoned and hanging limp, cock already hard and free from his jeans. _Fuck,_ Yixing pants as Baekhyun starts up a rhythm so steady he may as well be riding Yixing. It’s not hard to get it up like this, he figures, with a beautiful man like Baekhyun atop him and simultaneously seeing Yifan more affected than he’s ever been.

In fact, _now_ he's rather hot and bothered, and desperate to get this show on the road. He leans in to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear. “Look at how much you affect him, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun picks his head up, leaving Yixing’s skin wet and burning in his wake, sharply zeroing in on Yifan’s cock. Yixing dips in to leave his own mark on the underside of Baekhyun’s jaw, adding, “He’s never this turned on for company. Let's give him a good show, okay?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun whispers before peering at Yixing again, calculating, but then, he seems to decide something, kissing Yixing’s mouth hard before trailing down to his chest, carefully climbing from his lap. And then he’s on the floor and prompting Yixing to lift his hips so Baekhyun can remove his boxer briefs, eyes trained particularly on the way Yixing’s cock bounces free from it’s confines.

And _then,_ and then, Baekhyun is spreading Yixing’s legs again and shuffling forward, dipping down for one good lick, from base to tip. Yixing keens and, “Fuck-”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun murmurs, hovering close to Yixing’s cock and not looking very sorry at all. “Can I?”

“Can you-” Yixing laughs, a bit hysterically, before sinking his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair and urging him forward. The man’s lips part automatically, so eager. “Yeah, I think I’m okay with this.”

The breath is knocked from Yixing’s chest by the last word, Baekhyun unable to hold back any longer and wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. Yixing curses, fingers tightening in the other man’s hair, trying not to buck his hips when Baekhyun takes him to the back of his throat. No one ever offers to blow Yixing when he and Yifan do this, despite how many people they've had over the years. Baekhyun is… _something._

He wraps his hand around the base of Yixing’s cock and bobs, tongue dragging along the bottom of his length all the while and humming and moaning as if he gets as much pleasure out of this as Yixing does. Which can’t even be remotely possible because Yixing feels like he’s ascending to heaven itself.

“Fan,” he sighs. “Fan, toss th-the lube before I- before I finish too soon- _oh-”_ Baekhyun chooses that moment to push the head of Yixing’s dick into his throat, just enough to feel the tightness, swallowing to make it tighter. Yixing’s drawn-out moan fills up the room, efficiently distracting him from Yifan passing the lube to them. All he can focus on is Baekhyun’s soft, pink, pink mouth, so gently sucking on and licking at Yixing’s head while he takes deep breaths through his nose.

Yixing doesn't know when he tossed his head back, lost in the moment, but his attention is caught when Baekhyun pulls off of him. God, his lips are swollen, they're _pinker-_ how could they possibly be any pinker? “Good?” Baekhyun murmurs cheekily, and his voice is a little hoarse and Yixing is going to die by the hand of this random co-worker of Yifan’s.

Blowing out a shaky, but amused breath, Yixing combs his hand through Baekhyun’s hair appreciatively, shaking his head. “A little too good-” Baekhyun wraps his hands around the back of Yixing’s knees and pulls him forward until half of his ass is hanging off the bed. Yixing keeps his balance by falling back on his free hand. “You are-”

The pop of the cap on the lube being opened interrupts him, but Baekhyun continues in his place, “Amazing? Wonderful? The most fantastic dick-sucker in the world?”

“Something like that,” Yixing laughs.

Baekhyun murmurs, “I won't tell your boyfriend,” and glances over at Yifan, mindlessly licking his lips.

Yixing wonders what Baekhyun expected out of this night; did he know he wouldn't get his hands on Yifan? Is he disappointed to only have Yixing?

But any coherent thought flies out the window when a pretty hand wraps back around his cock and a lubed finger finds his rim.

Baekhyun’s middle finger sinks into him pretty easily, and by the time he’s pushing in his index finger as well, Yixing is sweating and moaning and rutting against Baekhyun’s fingers and mouth--because of course Baekhyun is sucking him off again.

Yifan moans a little under his breath when Baekhyun visibly sucks Yixing down, working in his third finger.

Yixing can’t believe he hasn't even seen Baekhyun’s cock but is already begging for it. “I really hope your cock is as pretty as you,” he pants as he scoots back on the bed and Baekhyun crawls after him, sweat gleaming on his brow, lube in hand.

He nips at the soft skin of Yixing’s inner thigh with a smirk before climbing atop and kissing him just as his head hits the pillows beneath them. “Time for you to find out, Yixing-ssi,” Baekhyun mumbles into his lips, but Yixing’s hands are already there, peeling back the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxer briefs and yanking them down his thighs.

As soon as they're gone, Baekhyun is glancing anxiously at Yifan for some kind of approval, and Yixing gets a glimpse of his cock and wraps an eager hand around it, drawing a low moan from him. It’s not like any dicks are actually pretty, but Baekhyun’s is a good enough size; shorter than Yixing’s but a little thicker, a little more girth than Baekhyun’s three fingers. It fits comfortably in Yixing’s hand.

He thumbs the wet head of it and Baekhyun trembles above him. “So turned on just from sucking me off, aren't you?” Yixing murmurs.

Baekhyun’s head tips forward more, hovering closer as he sighs every time Yixing does something new. “So turned on from all of this. W-Waiting to wake up from a dream.”

“This…” Yixing goes slow on the downstroke, tugging the skin of Baekhyun’s cock back; there’s enough pre-come to make it a smoother ride now. “-is no dream.” He picks his head up to nip at Baekhyun’s jaw, to kiss his neck, lost in the need to make this last for some reason. It’s already gone on much longer than it usually does with the third party. People prep Yixing--sometimes he just does it himself--and fuck him and go. They'd be long done by now if this were anyone else.

Yixing opens his eyes mid-hickey over the mole on the middle of Baekhyun’s neck to peer at Yifan. He and Baekhyun are looking at each other, moaning under their breaths, and suddenly Yixing feels like a third wheel.

He ups his handjob game, twisting on the upstroke, thumbing more at the head, and Baekhyun nearly melts on top of him. “W-Would you like some- lube with that handjob?” he croaks out, full-body shuddering when he looks back down and Yixing bites at Baekhyun’s bottom lip.

Yixing groans with his amusement, and Yifan snorts next to them. “Ridiculous,” Yixing mutters, but he’s smiling, and so does Baekhyun.

A condom packet lands on the bed next to them, so Yixing tosses a smile at Yifan and grabs it, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it onto Baekhyun’s cock himself. Baekhyun sits back on his heels and drizzles lube over it, giving it a quick rub down before falling back into place over Yixing.

Yixing cups Baekhyun’s face, running a thumb along Baekhyun’s parted pink lips. “Make it good for Yifan, Baekhyun.”

After biting at Yixing’s thumb playfully, Baekhyun bypasses it to kiss his lips. “How about I make it good for both of you, huh?”

“Promises, promises,” Yixing teases just before Baekhyun looks down, guiding his cock to Yixing’s ass.

Baekhyun is careful as he pushes inside, a gentleman, if such a term could be applied here, stopping at any small noise Yixing makes, any held breath. Yixing takes it all in stride; the stretch is little, the burn is tolerable and overall he is just five minutes past ready to be fucked into oblivion by this man.

When Baekhyun’s cock has made it all the way in, he whispers “ _fuck_ ” under his breath and tongues at the line of Yixing’s jaw, bruises it with his teeth, hot breath dampening the skin everywhere it reaches.

Despite his incessant need to be constantly moving, Baekhyun is immobile where it matters most, and soon Yixing is squirming, hands finding Baekhyun’s ass and digging blunt nails into it. “Okay, okay,” he pants. “Fuck me _now.”_

Baekhyun groans. “Yes sir.” He sucks his own bottom lip between his teeth as he slowly rears his hips back, then sinks back in at the same pace, clearly testing the waters, but Yixing is ready to go.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he practically whines. “Just need you to fuck me.”

“God,” Baekhyun breathes, pulling back and pushing right back in. “You s-sure this isn't a dream?”

Yixing keens along with another, firmer thrust. “Definitely not a dream.”

It takes a moment for Baekhyun to say anything else, focused on finding a pace that works for both of them, arching his back to suck at one of Yixing’s nipples. “Guys like you never wanna see m-me on top,” he mutters.

Yixing pushes his head back into the pillow, forced back with his pleasure; his nails drag, from the cheeks of Baekhyun’s ass to his mid-back, enough room to wrap his legs around Baekhyun’s waist. “Guys like me a-are m-missing out, then.” He neatly crosses his ankles in the air and sinks a hand into Baekhyun’s hair, trying to distract himself from the way Baekhyun is looking at him, as if Yixing is the greatest thing in this universe.

Baekhyun snaps out of it, though, snaps his hips instead, buckling down for a relentless pace and jostling Yixing to his very core with every thrust as moans and desperate profanities fill the room.

They're dripping in sweat, slipping against each other when Baekhyun says, “Feel so fucking good,” and shifts forward, falling closer, close enough for their noses to brush every time their hips meet.

“Yeah, yeah-” Yixing curses, Baekhyun suddenly hitting just the right spot inside him. “Fuck, Baek-”

A low, rumbling moan sounds next to them, catching their attention at once; they turn their heads just in time to watch Yifan come, his cheeks flushed a deep red as white spurts onto his stomach and shirt, hand pulling at his cock desperately, eyes trained on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shudders and curses. “Y-You look so good, Yifan,” he encourages, and Yixing agrees with a hum, reaching up to kiss at Baekhyun’s neck, trying to regain his attention. Neither one of them will last much longer.

“Come on, Baekhyun,” Yixing whispers, wrapping his hand around his own cock, his other finding Baekhyun’s ass again and squeezing. “I want to see you come undone.”

Baekhyun grits his teeth. “You. First.” Each word is punctuated with thrusts and Yixing sees stars.

He struggles to laugh while he gasps for breath and tugs on his cock. “‘S not a comp-competition- ah-”

“O-Only polite.”

“Such a gentleman- with your cock shoved up my ass.” The beginnings of an orgasm burn and build in Yixing’s groin, prickling across his skin deliciously.

Baekhyun chokes on a laugh and nearly falls on top of him. “Such a- fuckfuckfuck- such a- a way with words-” Baekhyun’s mouth falls open when his hips change pace, stuttering uncontrollably.

“Jesus, you two are awfully chatty-” Yifan starts, still a little breathless, but his teasing complaint is short-lived because Baekhyun is coming with a cry, a mess, falling to his elbows on either side of Yixing’s head and rabbiting his hips shallowly, relentlessly, sighing over and over again like a fucking porn star as he rides his orgasm and prods Yixing’s prostate.

Yixing doesn't know if it’s that or Baekhyun’s ridiculously melodic voice that sends him over the edge finally. Probably a little bit of both, but the overwhelming orgasm that washes over him distracts him from analyzing any further, diving headfirst into pleasure and spurting come in the tight space between his and Baekhyun’s torsos, no doubt getting it on both of them.

Baekhyun clearly doesn't care, however, dropping his weight onto Yixing, pressing their bodies together fully, lazily mouthing at Yixing’s neck while Yixing floats, high off pleasure, a limp, limbless lump on cloud nine and being crushed by a tiny Korean man with a penchant for kissing and fitting into the nook that is Yifan and Yixing perhaps a little too easily.

“Fuck,” Yixing eventually wheezes, and Baekhyun hums and picks up his head to kiss him on the lips.

“So good.” He sucks on Yixing’s lips, licks into his mouth. “I wish-” But he stops himself from whatever he was going to say, handing out a couple more kisses before propping himself up and pulling out of Yixing so he can fall onto his back next to him.

They’re both sticky with Yixing’s come, and it's only when he’s watching Baekhyun take his condom off and tie it up that he realizes Yifan isn't sitting next to the bed anymore, but he hears the sink in the bathroom running and relaxes.

“So.” Baekhyun smirks, laying back down after finding the trash can next to the bed. “Is my dick pretty?”

A laugh forces its way from Yixing’s chest. “That concerned with my opinion, Baekhyun?”

“So it’s not pretty?” Baekhyun pouts dramatically and reaches over to brush a lone chunk of hair from Yixing’s browline.

Yixing pretends to ponder, unabashedly staring down at the dick in question, flushed pinker than normal, limp against Baekhyun’s belly, and still shiny with come. It’s a good dick, it really is. But he says, “Dicks just aren't pretty, Baekhyun,” which earns him a playful scoff.

“I beg to differ. I think we have the prettiest dicks in existence. All three of us.” His gaze cuts to the cracked open bathroom door before he grins at Yixing and rolls onto his side for better access for his fingers to glide and play on Yixing’s skin, caressing here, drawing patterns there as they wait for Yifan. He teases Yixing’s neck, making him giggle.

When Yifan finally does come out, his soiled shirt is tossed over his shoulder and he’s bearing a damp towel, and grabs a few bottles of water from the mini fridge near the bathroom door. The waters end up on the nightstand while Yifan takes Yixing’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and leans down to peck his lips. “Okay, baby?” he murmurs before gently wiping down his torso for him.

“Perfect.” Yixing grins and sees Baekhyun’s small, shy smile in his peripheral.

Then Yifan rounds the bed for better access to Baekhyun. “And you?” he asks, lips quirking pleasantly when Baekhyun smiles up at him.

“Almost perfect,” Baekhyun mimics meaningfully, but his grin doesn't falter and he caresses Yifan’s wrist as it pushes the towel across his body. “Pretty perfect,” he murmurs.

Yifan sits back down, biting his lip, and Yixing reaches behind him for a cold water bottle and drops it on Baekhyun’s chest with a smirk. Baekhyun jolts and curses, laying a hand over his heart. “Jesus, Yixing-ah, make me go into shock why don't you? That was cold.” He pokes his bottom lip out as far as he can and Yixing snickers as he leans over to kiss it.

“Drink your water,” he adds when Baekhyun tries to keep him there, because it’s so easy to get lost in kissing Baekhyun, he thinks. Baekhyun is so indulgent, refreshing almost. Not that Yixing needs refreshing; Yifan will always be enough, but… there’s just something different about this Byun Baekhyun than the rest.

Yixing hands off water to Yifan and grabs the last for himself, chugging down most of it in one go and plopping back down on his back with a content sigh. “Thank you, Baekhyun,” he mumbles.

Baekhyun hums as he finishes up his water next, and Yixing makes a small noise of surprise when Baekhyun suddenly snuggles up to him, arm securely around Yixing’s waist and head fitting into the crook of Yixing’s neck easily. “Thank you.”

His hair is soft where it’s still dry, and tickles Yixing’s neck when he looks at Yifan with quirked brows. Slowly, Yifan shrugs, clearly at a loss, so Yixing sighs and lets his hands gently roam Baekhyun’s body until they find comfortable homes to rest in. It’s different, but Yixing figures he can always get down with some post-coital cuddling. But Yifan...

“Yifan, come cuddle me,” Baekhyun mumbles, accent thick in his apparent sleepiness.

Yixing tries not to freeze, because Baekhyun and his octopus limbs would feel it, but Yifan never interacts physically with the third party unless he’s helping with the cleanup-

“Gimme a sec,” Yifan mumbles back, shy and clearly avoiding eye contact as he stands and makes his way to the dresser. Humming approvingly, Baekhyun watches along with Yixing as Yifan strips himself of his jeans and steps into his favorite pair of plaid pajama pants, then tosses his shirt in the laundry basket with his jeans. His skin still shines a little in the dim light, damp with sweat, and Baekhyun shifts, inhaling deeply and running his hand up and down Yixing’s chest and stomach appreciatively, clearly appreciating more than merely Yixing.

And then Yifan is rounding the bed again and just settling down when Baekhyun twists his body enough to hook his hand around Yifan’s neck and pull him in, kissing him soundly on the mouth. An audible _oomph_ leaves Yifan but he doesn't pull back. Instead, Yixing watches him melt, watches Baekhyun’s lips part and Yifan’s tongue sweep inside, shivers as Yifan’s hand reaches over and squeezes his hip as if including him in the unexpected makeout session. Yixing whimpers against his will; he’s never been in Yifan’s position, the one observing, and it’s decidedly good and bad. It’s hot, but Yixing wants in, Yixing needs to _participate._

But the whimper catches Baekhyun’s attention. Just as Yixing is gripping Yifan’s arm above him like a lifeline, Baekhyun untwists his body, murmurs, “Sorry,” and dives right in, kissing Yixing with a little more heat, a little less caution. His hand slides from Yixing’s face to his chest slowly while Yifan’s hand slides down to Yixing’s ass, squeezing it just the way Yixing likes. He sighs into Baekhyun’s mouth, on cloud nine, drowning in warmth, and opens his eyes, met with Baekhyun’s long eyelashes fanning his cheeks and a faintly freckled nose, but sliding his gaze over gives him an eyeful of Yifan, staring back and kissing down Baekhyun’s shoulder toward his neck. Yixing shudders and Baekhyun nibbles at his bottom lip just as he closes his eyes again. They clearly need to talk about this, Yixing and Yifan, because Yifan has never been more than a voyeur, but for now, Yixing basks in the attention, takes pleasure in the fact he can’t decide whether to hold Yifan’s hand or rake his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun dips down, lips sucking at Yixing’s neck as his hand glides lower down Yixing’s body, but just before it reaches his cock, Yifan’s hand disappears from Yixing’s ass and plucks Baekhyun’s hand from its journey, lacing their fingers and murmuring, “Let’s sleep, yeah?”

Baekhyun whimpers in disappointment but makes quick work of pecking Yixing’s lips, and then Yifan’s. “Now you kiss,” he whispers conspiratorially, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling as he shifts onto his back, still clinging to Yifan’s hand and grabbing Yixing’s with his other. Yixing props himself on his elbow and brushes his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, smirking just before Yifan leans over to kiss him. It’s long and sweet, even when Yixing pushes his tongue between Yifan’s lips and tugs a little at Baekhyun’s hair, eliciting a quiet moan from him. It’s not something Yixing has to think about, kissing Yifan; they always flow so naturally together, no matter what they're doing.

“You two are fucking greek gods,” Baekhyun whines, dropping Yixing’s hand to caress his cheek, his neck.

Yixing chuckles, looking at him while Yifan continues to sweetly kiss his cheek and jaw. “You’re not so bad yourself, Baekhyun,” Yixing murmurs, not hesitating to kiss his thumb when it moves to trace his lips, or to suck when it pushes between them. Things aren't so hard with Baekhyun either, Yixing realizes yet again; he’s never felt quite this easy-going with anyone else Yifan has brought home, though maybe it’s because Yifan himself is so at ease.

When Yixing lays himself back down, Baekhyun adjusts until they're back in the same position as before, and Yifan settles behind him, draping an arm securely over them both. Baekhyun hums contently and Yixing finds himself smiling and doesn't dare think he could get used to this.

\---

The smell of eggs and bacon wafting into the bedroom wake Yixing the next morning, or maybe it’s the man staring at him unabashedly, still proudly naked and playing with Yixing’s hair. It takes a moment for his coherency to return, therefore it takes a moment to remember that this man is Baekhyun, co-worker of Yifan and the first of their conquests to ever stay the night, to ever touch and kiss Yifan like he was meant to do so.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun rasps sweetly, while Yixing tries to blink the sleep from his eyes. Instead, he burrows further under the covers and further into Baekhyun, who easily takes him in and holds him, chuckling. “Well then.”

“He’s not always a morning person,” Yifan provides from the doorway. Yixing can hear the fondness and lets it fill him up. Baekhyun’s nails scratch comfortingly along his scalp, lulling him back to sleep. “He just needs some coffee.”

Yixing mumbles, “Sleep,” and does just that.

\---

“Could I… Could I fuck him again maybe?”

Baekhyun sounds far away, dreamlike, and it feels like the room is spinning even though Yixing’s eyes are still closed.

“I think he should be involved in that decision, too,” Yifan responds, amused. His hands soothingly roam Yixing’s back, and Yixing wonders when they made the switch.

“Obviously.” Yixing can imagine Baekhyun gesturing wildly. “But you set this up. I thought it was ultimately your decision.”

Yifan hums. “I guess I decide who comes home initially, because I want them to be perfect for him, but in general, we decide together. We’re equals.” A third hand gently brushes through Yixing’s hair; he tries not to sigh contently. Yifan adds, “You’re actually… people never usually stay the night, you know.”

The hand in Yixing’s hair stills. “I-I’m sorry- did I overstep-”

Yifan’s soft voice is firm when he says, “No. Trust me, I don't wanna speak for Yixing, but I think we both were okay with it. He would've spoken his mind anyway. He’s good about that.”

“You aren't?”

“I’m not much with words, no. You know that. He just knows me well enough to always understand me.”

The hand in Yixing's hair picks up its petting again. “Well for what it’s worth you seem to be doing okay right now.”

Yifan’s chest hitches minutely under Yixing’s head. “Thanks.”

“So…” Baekhyun says after a moment. “If people don't usually stay the night, you probably don't see them more than once, right?” He sounds incredibly saddened by that thought, and Yixing’s stomach turns.

He cuts in before he can stop himself, mumbling, “Get me some coffee and I just might let you fuck me while I drink it.”

Yifan snorts, but Baekhyun scrambles from the bed, rushing for the door. “On it!” he exclaims.

Yixing grins and blearily blinks open his eyes as he shifts enough for Yifan to turn on his side so they can kiss once, twice. “Morning, baby,” Yifan murmurs.

“Good morning, indeed.” Yixing holds onto Yifan’s face for one more kiss, then pulls back enough to get a good look at his face. “Not long till he comes back. I’m okay with him sticking around, I think. You like him.”

“No, Yixing-”

“Shh.” Yixing smiles softly. “It’s natural for us to get crushes still. I love you, I trust you. And you’ve… never brought someone home that you actually know. We should invite him again. I want to know him, too.”

Yifan’s brows are pinched cutely and the way he blinks makes Yixing think if he looks hard enough he’ll be able to see snapshots of things Yifan wants to say, things he’s thinking, trying to shuffle through his words to find the right ones. He settles on, “You want to know him, too…”

“Anyone who can make you flustered that’s not me is worth knowing.”

Yifan groans. “What have I done?”

With a giggle, Yixing presses their lips together. He can hear Baekhyun coming back now. “You brought me someone with a cute butt.”

“I agree, my butt is very cute,” Baekhyun says easily, grinning as he reaches the bed again. Yixing rolls onto his back and Baekhyun just balances the coffee as he climbs on and straddles his hips. He really is adorable, especially like this, with messy hair and in boxer briefs and one of Yifan’s t-shirts that drowns his small body.

“You gonna pour it down my throat or let me sit up to drink it?” Yixing teases, scooting backward until he has enough give to sit up. He leans back on the headboard and Baekhyun settles on his legs, sipping the coffee in his hands before handing it over. So comfortable, Baekhyun is so comfortable here with them. “You can't actually fuck me while I drink it, you know,” Yixing says after a moment, even though his free hand roams up and down Baekhyun’s bare thigh unabashedly.

“Bummer,” Baekhyun says, but his grin is teasing. “Can I make out with Yifan until you’re done?”

Yifan, clearly lost deep in thought, responds with an eloquent, “Huh?”

Yixing watches him closely, not willing to overwhelm him even a little bit. It’s as if Yifan’s ease from last night has dissipated a bit, the will to follow Baekhyun’s every move and command, silent or not. So Yixing decides, “I have three options for you.” He grins at Baekhyun, knows which one he’ll choose. “You can… make out with Yifan, fuck me with Yifan still in the bed, or…” Yixing takes a casual sip of his coffee while Baekhyun leans forward in anticipation, eyes wide, and Yifan watches on stoically as Yixing continues, “Or… you can come stay with us again another time.”

“Ahh!” Baekhyun clutches his heart and throws his head back. “You play dirty, Yixing-ah!” But that sparkle that seems to only be specific to Byun Baekhyun is in his eyes when he looks back down at them both. “Consider myself available whenever you possibly desire.” He bats his eyelashes obnoxiously and Yixing laughs, pinches Baekhyun’s thigh and makes him shriek.

The space between Yixing and Yifan is slight but Baekhyun falls into it anyway, entire small body lined up and pressed against Yifan’s, but an arm draped over Yixing’s lap; their fingers play with each other’s easily while the sun peeks through the blinds and Baekhyun starts humming softly, Yifan’s hand resting on his hip.

But Baekhyun huffs out a breath after a moment of comfortable silence and squeezes Yixing’s fingers when they lace together properly. “I should go,” he says mournfully. “I just remembered you’re naked under these covers and now I really wanna suck your dick.”

Yixing chokes on his last sip of coffee and sets the empty mug on the bed next to him. “Tease,” he coughs out.

Baekhyun giggles and then is up on his hands and knees, leaning into Yixing’s space to kiss him soundly. “Takes one to know one,” he murmurs with a smirk, before turning a shy smile on Yifan. He leans down and kisses him a little more sweetly, Yifan reaching up to cup his cheek. “Thank you,” Baekhyun whispers. “I had a really great time.”

“Me too,” Yifan murmurs, thumb stroking Baekhyun’s cheek before he climbs off the bed.

Baekhyun steps into his jeans and grins at them both. “I’ll let myself out. Call me.” And then he’s gone, sweater in hand and Yifan’s shirt still on his back.

The front door clicks shut in the living room and Yixing and Yifan let out a simultaneous breath, Yixing sinking down to lie on his back. Yifan rolls on top of him like a reflex--they always seem to need proximity after their company leaves--and dips down for a kiss. “You should eat something,” he mumbles into Yixing’s lips. “I fixed you a plate earlier. Baekhyun didn't want to wake you.”

“It’s fine. I’ll eat soon.” Yixing wraps his arms around Yifan’s neck. “He is something else, isn't he?”

“Yes, he is definitely that.”

“He really made himself at home with us.”

“I’m sorry- I know he can be a bit much-”

“Fan.” Yixing smiles, leaning up to press their lips together. “I’m not complaining.”

“Oh.” A beat. “Why? I mean- you're being awfully blasé about this; you're handling it better than I am and I’ve kind of learned to expect the unexpected from him…”

Yixing hums. “He’s charming, in his own way. And cute. Mostly I think I just find it endearing that you have a soft spot for him.”

“That’s the thing,” Yifan mumbles, nuzzling his nose against Yixing’s cheek. “Shouldn't you be discouraging this?”

“Discouraging what?” Yixing chuckles. “A crush? I think if we just have a couple more nights like last night, it’ll be out of your system.” He sighs and hooks a leg around Yifan’s to flip them over, playing with his hair. “Did he make you uncomfortable when he kissed you?”

“Not… really. It was unexpected.”

“I’ll say.” Yixing kisses his bottom lip. “I’ve never been on the voyeur side of things.”

Yifan unleashes a teasing grin. “How was that, by the way?”

“I was just on the verge of coming up with a method for all three of us to kiss at once.”

“You were squirming,” Yifan laughs.

“Can you blame me?” Yixing playfully nips at his chin. “God, you two looked good together.”

Yifan just rolls his eyes, but his blush betrays him. “Not as good as me and you, though.”

“True. We’re greek gods apparently.” He giggles when Yifan flips them again. “Keep this up and we’ll have to cut ourselves loose.” The sheets are already wrapped tight around Yixing’s legs, leaving him no room to budge, but he forgets about it as soon as he mentions it, Yifan occupying his mouth with his tongue.

When they’re all kissed out and untangled, Yifan rests his head on Yixing’s chest. “Okay,” Yixing murmurs. “Honest answer time.”

Yifan kisses his chest. “Okay.”

“Do you want Baekhyun to come back?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to participate next time? In the bed, I mean.”

“No. Or, I don't think so?”

Yixing hums thoughtfully. “There are a lot of ways you could go about it. You could just lay next to us while you get off, but Baekhyun will find a way to touch you.”

“That-” Yifan clears his throat. “That might be okay. I don't know. Can we just… see how I feel that day?”

“Of course, baby.” Kissing Yifan’s hair, Yixing wraps his arms around him tight. “Don't let us pressure you into anything.”

\---

Only a week passes before Yifan bursts into the bedroom and exclaims, “I think I might have let Baekhyun pressure me into him coming over tonight.”

Yixing, panting, looks down at himself on the bed, a vibrating cock ring on his dick and a purple dildo shoved up his ass. “T-Tonight?”

Yifan nods, eyes fixed on Yixing’s naked body. Yixing can practically see Yifan’s mouth go dry at the sight of him, slick with sweat and lube, trembling with pleasure. “In- In an hour-” Yifan mumbles.

“An hour?! Fuck.” Yixing groans, easing the dildo from himself and grabbing the lube. “I can’t get off now. Fuck fuck fuck. Grab the black and clear butt plug will you?” His little black box of toys is next to the bed and Yifan scrambles to dig through it. Yixing douses it in lube when it’s handed to him and doesn't hesitate to start working it into himself. He winces; it’s more of a stretch than the dildo was. “H-How did he coerce you?”

Yifan sits on the edge of the bed, caresses Yixing’s neck and tweaks his nipples. His touch is reverent, almost greedy. “He touched my thigh.”

“Y-Your thigh. Like the inside of your thigh?”

“No. By my knee.”

“Yifan.” The plug locks in and Yixing quickly removes the cock ring. He stares mournfully at his hard cock. He’s leaking and throbbing and already frustrated that he can't finish. “Get in bed with us and I’m sure he’ll touch more than your _knee.”_

“Right…” In an attempt to hide his blushing, Yifan vengefully pinches Yixing’s stomach, who jerks away from the touch, giggling. “You gonna be okay till he gets here?” Yifan splays a hand on Yixing’s stomach, thumb stroking his skin.

Yixing sighs dramatically. “I hope he’s okay with being jumped as soon as he walks through that door.”

“At least give him time to take off his shoes,” Yifan muses, which earns him a grunt.

“Fine, but that’s all he gets.” He bats at Yifan’s hand. “Now get away from my dick and distract me before Baekhyun ends up being too late to the party.”

\---

Shirtless and in nothing but his tightest boxer briefs and black sweatpants, Yixing curls up on the couch next to Yifan, leaning against him to avoid sitting directly on the buttplug as Yifan searches for something to watch on TV. He settles on an American musical, one of their favorites, _Rent_ , kisses Yixing’s cheek, and they ask about each other’s day, just like they always do once they're both home and in each other’s arms.

The light chatter and music from the movie help, but Yixing’s restlessness only gets worse when halfway through his hour wait, Baekhyun texts Yifan that he’s picking up pizza, which means Yixing’s hour just turned into an hour and a half, at least.

By the time Yifan is answering the door, chuckling under his breath, Yixing is hot all over again, worked up and needy and on the verge of whining at the sight of his savior. “Sorry in advance,” Yifan murmurs to Baekhyun with a grin.

Baekhyun is glowing, eyes bright and cheeks flushed from the chill outside, snug in a blue jean jacket, maroon scarf, and black fitted pants. He narrows his eyes. “Cryptic,” he says, then pecks Yifan on the cheek. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Yifan takes the three boxes of pizza from his hands and ushers him toward the couch. “He’s all yours. He’s inconsolable when he’s like this.”

Yixing raises a hand to flip him off as Baekhyun sits next to him with a confused smirk. “Hi,” he says again. Their greeting kiss is on the lips. Baekhyun frowns. “Are you sick?” And then his hand is pressing against Yixing's forehead, then his cheek. “You’re burning up.”

Yifan laughs from the kitchen and Yixing scowls. “Not sick,” he mumbles. “You and Yifan just have terrible timing.”

“I… am not following,” Baekhyun laughs, but he scoots closer anyway, his hand roving across Yixing’s bare stomach as he cages their bodies together.

Yixing unleashes a little whine at the touch, leaning close enough to graze their lips. “How attached are you to the idea of eating pizza right this second?”

Baekhyun’s eyes droop as if Yixing’s lust has suddenly overcome him and he presses a little closer, whispering, “Minimally.”

Yixing just nods, lips parting automatically for Baekhyun’s tongue to slip between. One hand grabs onto Baekhyun’s scarf, the other Baekhyun’s wrist, guiding it to Yixing's wet crotch and Baekhyun groans, cupping his cock and squeezing, forcing a moan from deep in Yixing’s chest. Yixing reaches over to cup Baekhyun’s crotch too, massaging it through his pants. They melt against each other, tangled up and kisses growing sloppier by the second.

“Fuck,” Yifan says from somewhere behind them. “You two will be the death of me. Come on. Bed. Now.”

\---

Yifan doesn't join them in the bed like they had talked about maybe happening, not until Baekhyun and Yixing are quite literally a pile of sweat and come and limbs, boneless and completely spent. Baekhyun had practically fucked Yixing through the mattress, giving it to him hard and fast, leeching Yixing’s own desperation. They had decided somewhere between Yixing trying to climb Baekhyun like a tree and Baekhyun nearly coming on the spot at the sight of the buttplug that they would go for round two after pizza, so round one was all about fucking that desperation right out of Yixing, and making the bed rock hard enough to bang the wall with every thrust.

Splayed out, half on top of Baekhyun, Yixing keens when Yifan runs a soothing hand up his back and kisses his neck, gasps when Baekhyun’s finger lazily dips back into his asshole and circles his rim. “Can’t believe you were wearing a buttplug,” Baekhyun mumbles, finger sinking a little deeper before coming back up to circle his rim again. He’s literally just _playing_ with Yixing’s asshole. “You’re a dream come true. Both of you.”

“So are you,” comes from both Yixing and Yifan, simultaneously, and Baekhyun utterly preens under the praise.

Yixing feels a little more awake now.

\---

They bring the pizza to the living room and sprawl across the couch, in only their boxers and Baekhyun in the middle. Yifan puts _Rent_ back on, because Baekhyun recalled it being on when he got there and apparently also loves it, because of course he does.

It somehow ends up in them following up with _Singing_ _in_ _the_ _Rain_ , Baekhyun cozy in Yifan’s arms and Yixing’s head on Baekhyun’s lap as Baekhyun sings along and combs his fingers through Yixing’s hair.

They fall into bed after, significantly sleepy but determined. Baekhyun and Yifan sit side by side, backs against the headboard as Yixing takes turns sucking them both off, getting them nice and hard, then rolls a condom and pours lube on Baekhyun’s cock, sinking down onto it with little resistance.

Baekhyun moans Yixing’s name reverently, nails digging into Yixing’s hip and Yifan’s thigh, head falling to Yifan’s shoulder. Yixing searches for the right rhythm as the sight of Baekhyun sucking on Yifan’s tongue fills his vision. _God_ , they look so fucking good together, so fucking good. Baekhyun groans into Yifan’s mouth while Yifan nips at his bottom lip.

“Can I?” Baekhyun pants. Yixing slows down, brows furrowing. Can he what?

But then he has the presence of mind to look down, at Yifan’s crotch, where Baekhyun has his fingers buried in the curls at the base of his cock, obviously greedy for closeness, but Yifan must nod while Yixing’s gaze is occupied, because then he’s watching Baekhyun’s long, pretty fingers wrap around Yifan’s cock and slowly stroke up, then pull down. Up, then down.

A hand, Yifan’s, grabs him by the chin and forces his gaze forward, and Baekhyun engulfs him in another kiss.

Yixing comes with two pairs of lips on his neck and two hands wrapped around his cock and almost dares to think he could get used to this.

\---

It’s another two weeks before Baekhyun comes over again, though not for lack of trying for earlier. He has Yixing's number now and texts him daily; cute little tidbits about his day, articles he thinks Yixing would find interesting, selfies of him pulling silly faces in his cubicle at work.

> **baekhyun** : i miss you and being with you guys :((( every time i try to bring it up, yifan just ignores me :((((  
> **yixing** : he just needs some time to himself, is all. i think our last night together was a lot to process for him.  
> **baekhyun** : :( did i fuck up?p  
> **yixing** : no, no, don't worry your pretty little head, lol. we’ll talk about it another time, okay?  
> **baekhyun** : :3 you think i’m pretty?  
> **yixing** : lol go back to work, baekhyun.

It’s Thursday night when Yixing returns home late from a gala, notepad stuffed precariously into his suit pocket, and Yifan greets him with a sweet kiss and the knowledge that dinner is still warm on the stove for him. Yifan follows him to the bedroom and sits while Yixing undresses from his stiff clothes, then finally, when he’s in sweats and sits on Yifan’s lap questioningly, Yifan says, “I think tomorrow would be okay. For Baekhyun to come over, I mean.”

“Yeah?” Yixing kisses his ear, then his cheek. “Are you sure? If it’s too soon-”

“I’m sure, baby.”

“Okay.” Yixing kisses his temple, and then, “Hey.” Yifan faces him and Yixing presses his lips to Yifan’s forehead now. “I love you.”

Yifan smiles. “I love you, too.”

\---

Saturday morning brings sleepy cuddles in bed when the sun has barely risen and Yixing stretching out his limbs accidentally stirs both of the men on either side of him.

“You’re not supposed to be a morning person,” Baekhyun grumbles, but he still trails lazy kisses across Yixing’s shoulder and grabs at Yifan’s hip as the man rolls close, eyes still closed and head nestling against Yixing’s neck. His hand cups the shoulder Baekhyun was kissing, as if holding Yixing down, so Baekhyun just kisses Yifan’s fingers instead, which maneuver just enough to push Baekhyun’s head to make it lay down, and stroke his cheek soothingly.

Yixing giggles. “I think he’s trying to tell us to go back to sleep,” he whispers conspiratorially.

Yifan grunts and the others _both_ giggle.

“I’m very trapped here,” Yixing adds, amused. He can barely budge between the two of them, caged in and warm and fuzzy.

Baekhyun merely nuzzles between his shoulder and Yifan’s hand, murmuring, Good.”

\---

“I’m going out for a jog,” Yifan says later that day, already opening the front door.

“Okay!” calls both Yixing and Baekhyun from the couch, all smiles and subtly leaning into each other’s space.

“He jogs?” Baekhyun asks. His fingers mindlessly pick at and pluck Yixing’s, staring at the way they curl around each other while Yixing stares at the moles on Baekhyun’s face.

Yixing hums. “He tries to do it regularly, but mostly just does it when he needs to clear his head.”

“Should I leave?” Baekhyun’s voice is soft as it wraps around every inch of Yixing, his breath hitting their hands. His fingers trail up Yixing’s wrist, soft as a feather as they move toward his elbow and back again.

Yixing shakes his head. “No.” He leans over to kiss the mole at the center of Baekhyun’s cheek and watches the skin around it turn pink. “Let’s go out to the balcony? It’s nice outside.”

“Ah, but it’s chilly, gege,” Baekhyun tries, but Yixing is already pulling him up from the couch and grabbing the blanket from the back of it.

“We’ll be in the sun.” It’s not quite winter yet, and it’s Yixing’s favorite time of the year.

Baekhyun grumbles but offers no resistance, merely gripping Yixing’s hand tighter and playfully biting at his shoulder. Yixing laughs and unlocks the glass door, sighing when the cool air and sunlight simultaneously hit his face.

The balcony isn't much by way of setup, with only a potted plant and a swinging bench to fill its empty space, but it offers a decent view of cute houses and pretty greenery beyond that, and sits just under the sun in the late mornings.

They sit together on the bench, Baekhyun immediately drawing his feet up onto it and curling up against Yixing as he drapes the blanket over the both of them.

“Why did you guys…” Baekhyun starts after a moment, but sighs. “Why does Yifan bring people home for you specifically? Is it a kink thing or…?”

Yixing softly chuckles. “Kind of, though that was unexpected.” He wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and gently uses his feet to rock them back and forth. “Yifan doesn't really crave sex the way we do. It’s… not something he really needs, I guess?”

“But you guys…”

“Well yeah.” Yixing grins. “He _likes_ sex, but it’s an emotional commitment for him, more than a physical one. He doesn't typically get sexually attracted to people without establishing some sort of emotional connection first, without serious feelings being involved.”

“Oh?”

Yixing frowns at the lack of genuine response, noting Baekhyun’s blank expression as he stares through the balcony rail. Yixing just continues on, “I’ve always been fine with us not regularly having sex, but a couple of years ago, Yifan got to where he felt like he wasn't providing enough for me--ridiculous man--and started bringing people home. It wasn't meant to be a _kink_ _thing_ , but it turned out Yifan liked watching me get fucked by strangers, aaand here we are.”

Biting his lip almost nervously, Baekhyun smiles. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.” Yixing reaches over to brush a stray chunk of hair from in front of Baekhyun’s eye.

Baekhyun squints playfully, distance fading. “Does he fuck you or do you fuck him?”

“Aiyo, Baekhyun-ah,” Yixing laughs. “I usually fuck him. He almost always prefers bottoming.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun sighs wistfully. “So I shouldn't make it my mission in life to be fucked by Wu Yifan? God, being fucked by either one of you would be heaven-sent, I swear.”

Yixing laughs again, his cheeks heating up against his will as he bumps Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I mean every now and then he wants to top, but...” But that’s not how this works, is what Yixing should say, but for some reason can’t.

After an odd moment of silence, Baekhyun puffs out his chest dramatically and says, “Okay.” His bangs fall right back into his eyes.

“Okay? What, you plan to make Yifan fall for you just so he’ll fuck you?” And where does Yixing fit into that equation, anyway?

Baekhyun blows his hair out of the way and smiles softly up at the clear, blue sky. “Maybe. But I’d rather make both of you fall for me, because I think I wanna keep you.”

\---

Yifan returns from his jog and drags an almost asleep Yixing and Baekhyun from the balcony and to the kitchen where they all make lunch together. They eat and lazily lounge around, but somehow the time _flies_ and suddenly Baekhyun is staying the night again, only this time without the sex and with all the snuggling and affection he could _possibly_ muster, Yixing thinks. He rolls around between Yixing and Yifan in the bed, giggling and taking turns kissing them both silly.

 _I_ _think_ _I_ _wanna_ _keep_ _you_ , Yixing hears in his head as he watches the way Yifan smiles into Baekhyun’s kisses.

And then Baekhyun rolls over for Yixing’s turn, kisses him slower and harder, despite his lips trying to pull into a smile, hand trailing up Yixing’s side under his t-shirt.

 _I_ _think_ _I_ _wanna_ _keep_ _you_ , Yixing hears in his head as his skin tingles with every touch and his stomach practically explodes with butterflies.

Huh.

\---

“Fan, I think we should talk about Baekhyun,” Yixing murmurs one night a few days later as he and Yifan curl up together in bed. _Finally,_  he thinks. Baekhyun didn’t leave until late Sunday night and they've both been too busy with work to do much but eat, shower, and fall into bed. But Yixing hardly stopped thinking about his and Baekhyun’s conversation, and has convinced himself this is something they need to explore, this thing with Baekhyun.

“I agree,” Yifan answers rather firmly, propping himself up on his elbow to peer down at Yixing. “There’s a band playing this Saturday at The Warehouse.” Yifan’s favorite venue, though Yixing doesn't know what that has to do with anything. “So I may bring someone home that night.”

Yixing thinks he physically feels the color drain from his face. “Wait wh- you don’t want Baekhyun to come back?”

The disappointment in Yifan’s eyes is so subtle, Yixing almost misses it, but he clings to it, figures he’ll give this a few days to blow over, for Yifan to change his mind. Yifan shakes his head. “He’s too- we’re too- uh. We just shouldn't get used to him is all. He can’t come over forever.”

Biting his lip, Yixing slowly nods. That’s right, he figures. Baekhyun will find someone one day who’s perfect for him- _I_ _think_ _I_ _wanna_ _keep_ _you._ Yixing swallows. “Yeah, I guess. I just… have you told Baekhyun this? Because Sunday didn’t seem like goodbye.”

“I’m gonna tell him soon.” Yifan nods. “I swear. I just think this is best for all of us. Is that okay?”

Yixing stomps down the unexpected crushing weight on his chest. What Yifan wants will always be his top priority, always. He smiles. “Of course, baby. If that’s what you want.”

“It is,” Yifan murmurs, leaning down to gently kiss Yixing’s lips, only when he leans back to turn off the lamp before they settle down, Yixing can tell that it, in fact, isn’t.

\---

The problem is, a few days pass, and Yifan not only hasn't changed his mind about Baekhyun, he still hasn’t told Baekhyun, who still texts Yixing every day with cute little anecdotes about his day and life and wishing Yixing luck on upcoming story interviews with sprinkles of _i_ _miss_ _you_ _guys_ all in between to which Yixing can only, for the sake of his own sanity, respond with _you_ _see_ _yifan_ _every_ _day_ , _silly._

“You have to tell him,” Yixing mumbles late Thursday night when his phone pings with a new message. _You_ _have_ _to_ _tell_ _him_ _or_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _change_ _your_ _mind._

Yifan brushes fingers through Yixing’s hair. “I will.”

\---

Baekhyun finds out in the early afternoon of the next day, probably on their lunch break.

Yixing knows because he’s woken up from a nap in the early afternoon by someone pounding on his front door, in which that someone is Baekhyun.

“Baek?” Yixing murmurs, rubbing his eyes in attempt to make himself more awake. “Wha’s going on?”

Eyes wide and pleading, cheeks flushed, and hands trembling, Baekhyun says, “Please don't let him go.”

“What?” Nothing is processing yet but he pulls Baekhyun inside by the hand, trying to drag him to the couch, but Baekhyun stops and shakes his head, chuckling a little sadly.

“You’re so incoherent when you first wake up.” It’s said so fondly Yixing can’t help but smile. “You sit, and I’ll make some coffee. It’ll- It’ll give my hands something to do anyway.”

Yixing hums and plops down onto the couch, leaning sideways against the back of it to sleepily watch as the other man turns the coffeemaker on, fills the pot with water, grabs the coffee from a cabinet, a mug from another without having to search for anything. His shoulders are tense under his white button down and he turns just enough for Yixing to see him loosening his maroon tie and unbuttoning the top couple of buttons while he waits for the coffee to brew.

Two realizations hit Yixing at once, one being that Baekhyun should be at work right now; the other is how comfortable Baekhyun is in Yixing and Yifan’s kitchen. But he doesn't know what to do with those thoughts, so he closes his eyes until a weight sinks down in front of him and the smell of coffee is too strong to _not_ open his eyes.

When he does, he’s met with Baekhyun, close and sad and holding a coffee mug right under Yixing’s nose, though his lips do quirk up into the tiniest amused smile when Yixing grabs the coffee from him. “Thanks,” Yixing mumbles.

Baekhyun hums in acknowledgment and fiddles with Yixing’s sweatpants. They sit there just like that, in silence, long enough for Yixing to finish the coffee and set the mug on the table next to them. It’s the quietest Baekhyun’s ever been for such a lengthy period of time, and dread sits low in Yixing’s gut. “Baek-”

“Please don't let him bring someone else home tomorrow night,” Baekhyun whispers. It’s not a firm demand, but a plea, desperate, straining. His fingers clearly itch to reach for Yixing’s, fidgeting less than an inch away from them.

Yixing slowly slides one of his hands forward until their fingers are tangled gracelessly, enough to keep Baekhyun occupied. “I don't think he’s changing his mind.”

“Make him-” Baekhyun huffs, shaking his head. “Have I misread everything? We’re good together, the three of us. I know you feel it. I know _he_ feels it. So why? Why end this now?”

“Maybe he… maybe Yifan doesn't feel it.” _Or_ _maybe_ _he’s_ _just_ _scared._

“That’s such bullshit,” Baekhyun whispers. “Please. I- I just want it to be me. I just want you to want me.”

“Baek, what you’re implying-”

“Tell me you don't feel something for me. That he doesn't either.”

Yixing blinks down at their hands uncertainly, his one trapped between both of Baekhyun’s. The fact that Yixing can’t even pretend to deny it is disconcerting. “We hardly even know each other,” he deflects instead.

“Come on, Xing. We call each other by nicknames, I know where everything is in your kitchen, I know exactly how you like your coffee. I see Yifan every day, I text you every day. God, I’m not professing my love here or anything but I’m not willing to give this up yet!” Baekhyun uses one of his hands to brush his hair back from his forehead. “I sound ridiculous,” he mutters. “I’m sorry if I’m freaking you out, I just… thought we had something good going. I said I wanna keep you as if you guys are pets and your response was to kiss me. How else was I supposed to take that?”

Yixing swallows, mouth suddenly dry. He hadn't known what to say in response to Baekhyun that day on the balcony. _I_ _think_ _I_ _wanna_ _keep_ _you_ , these wondrous words of potential promises and all Yixing could think was, _I_ _hope_ _you_ _do._  A ridiculous thought to have, clearly, so Yixing giggled and grabbed Baekhyun’s face to plant a wet kiss on his lips. Baekhyun’s eyes had turned into happy, half moons and he’d wrapped his arms around Yixing’s waist and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He was so happy after that, too, so playful for the rest of the day.

Okay, Yixing fucked up.

“I-I’m sorry, Baek, I didn't… know what to say but-” Yixing owes him this much, “I do feel… something for you, something I can’t explain, because it doesn't take away from Yifan at all. I would never leave Yifan-”

“I’m not asking you to.” Baekhyun’s voice is soft, and Yixing only realizes he’s avoiding eye contact when Baekhyun gently rests a hand over their entwined ones, which is where Yixing is staring.

He looks up at Baekhyun’s face and feels like he can’t breathe, chest too tight, limbs too stiff. His vision swims and he couldn't read Baekhyun’s body language if he wanted to. He just confessed feelings for another person- what is wrong with him? “B-Baekhyun this is-”

“All I’m asking is that you don't give up on this yet. Please talk to Yifan. Please.”

“I’ll try…”

Baekhyun leans a little closer, cupping Yixing’s face. “I would never ask you to give up Yifan, or him you. I-I know you guys are a package deal and this is me saying I’m okay with that, okay?”

Yixing nods, swallowing over the lump in his throat. “I’ll talk to him, but I can’t promise anything. I thought he would've changed his mind by now, I don't know if he actually wants-” He has to stop, because wouldn't that be _rich_ , Yixing encouraging Yifan to keep inviting Baekhyun over to get rid of his crush only for it to actually work and Yixing to develop feelings instead.

The thought is like being pulled in by the tide, the complete loss of control, the panic and assured doom. Only the tide is Baekhyun and Yixing doesn't know whether Yifan is caught in it, too, or safely watching from the shore.

With one last squeeze of his hand, Baekhyun stands up. He stops, like he’s going to say something else, or maybe he’s waiting for Yixing to, but neither happens, and Baekhyun is headed for the door.

He stops there, fingers wrapped around the knob but unmoving, voice soft, but certain. “That day on the balcony… you said Yifan doesn't feel sexual attraction without establishing an emotional connection first. That’s- something to think about, isn’t it?”

And then he’s gone.

\---

“Yifan.”

The wait for 6:00PM had been downright torturous; Yixing spent almost the entirety of his wait on the couch, trying to figure out how best to approach this, but to say he’s the man of words in this relationship, he’s got nothing solid and has to wing it.

Yifan bends over to kiss him before sitting down on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt after loosening his tie. “Hey baby.” He smiles, but it's tired, worn around the edges. Long day, Yixing assumes.

Yixing lays down, nervous. “Yifan, I- don't want you to bring anyone home tomorrow night.”

“Mm, plans?” Yifan pulls his tie over his head and sets it on the nightstand.

Yixing frowns. “No, I-” He sighs. “I think we need to talk some more about Baekhyun.”

“Oh it’s fine.” Yifan waves a hand dismissively. “I talked to him today and ended it.”

“Fan… Fan, talk to me. Why are you pretending this is what you want?”

Yifan freezes, though it’s so subtle only Yixing would ever be able to catch it. “I’m not pretending.”

Huffing, Yixing pulls on Yifan’s arm until he’s laying next to him, side by side and both facing the ceiling. “We’ve always been completely open about things with each other, Fan. Why won’t you be open with me?”

“Yixing-”

“Don't forget I know you, Wu Yifan. I can read you like an open book. Please don't hold back because you’re scared. We can work through anything-”

He doesn't expect Yifan to murmur, “I feel trapped.”

Yixing’s heart stops beating, he’s positive, as he stares at the ceiling blankly, swallowing, the walls closing in on him.

But Yifan sits up suddenly. “No, not like that, not by you, baby, I promise-” His hand comes to cup Yixing’s face. “Not ever by you.”

Nodding slowly, blinking rapidly, Yixing sits up too. He clears his throat. “Okay, so you feel trapped. Why?”

“Because…” Yifan sighs. “Because I’ve never been in a situation like this before; I don't exactly know the protocol-”

“A situation like what?” Yixing presses, albeit eagerly, lacing their fingers together between them.

Yifan stares at him until Yixing feels like he’s going to burst with anticipation, only Yifan beats him to it. “I reallylikeBaekhyun. A lot. But it’s- it’s not- I don’t want to leave you. I think I- I think I want-”

“Him to be with us?” Yixing tries. “Both of us?”

Yifan let’s out a harried breath and a, “Yeah,” squeezing Yixing’s hand. “Is that crazy? Or- frowned upon? I kinda- kinda jokingly thought it when I started to like him at work, thought, I bet Yixing would like him too, but then… you two, you’re so good together, and you do like each other--right?--and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Us. All three of us. We- We work, somehow.”

“It’s not crazy.” Yixing grins. “And who the fuck cares if it’s frowned upon? I don't even think it is anymore. We want him and he wants us. And that should be all that matters.”

“What if he doesn't actually want us, though? What if he only wants one?”

The moment of truth. “He… came over today. After you broke it off with him.” Yifan’s eyes widen. “He was really upset, Fan. He doesn't want to give this up either, us. He explicitly said he wants _us.”_

“So that’s where he went,” Yifan murmurs, seemingly to himself. “He- He used sick hours to take the rest of the day off after our talk. I was so worried. He came here?”

Yixing nods. “I think we should try this, Fan. I think we should give this a shot.”

“You-”

Yixing nods.

“How are you real- wouldn't someone normally be jealous?”

Laughing, Yixing rolls his eyes. “Haven't we been over this before? No. I look at you two together and I’ve never once been jealous, Yifan. Because you included me in this, in your curiosity of him. Because I love you. And because he is so, so easy to like. He fits in well with us, and not because he forced his way in.”

“It’s been natural from the start, hasn’t it?” Yifan falls to his back, bottom lip between his teeth. He’s happy; a whole world has been lifted from his shoulders.

Yixing crawls on top of him and kisses his nose. “We’re so perfect for each other, we even fall for the same person together.” Yifan’s lips are his next target, and he hums when Yifan’s warm hands find their way under his shirt, rubbing his back.

“You’re corny,” Yifan teases against his mouth, but he’s blinking back his emotion, his agreement. Yixing knows now more than ever that he could never doubt this man, ever.

“I learn from the best,” Yixing says, and sighs. “You’re the best.”

“I love you.”

“I love _you.”_

Yifan inhales deeply, his chest pushing against Yixing’s as they stare so fondly at each other it’s a wonder Yixing doesn't have cavities, honestly. “Come here,” Yifan murmurs, lifting his head up for another kiss, but ultimately maneuvering Yixing to his side, bundling him up in his arms. Yixing plays with the collar of Yifan’s shirt, lets his fingers roam underneath. “How do we do this?” Yifan asks. “Should we invite Baekhyun over tomorrow?”

“I think… I think maybe we should take this slow, don’t you? Everything so far has revolved around sex mostly. I think we should date him.”

“Date him.”

Yixing laughs. “Do you remember the concept?”

“You and I never really… dated, so no.”

“Oh whatever.” Yixing pinches him, still laughing. “Maybe we didn't in the traditional sense, but we were already best friends. Everything we did was a date.”

“Touché.”

Yixing hums, nestling his head more comfortably into the crook of Yifan’s neck. “We’ve already spent an entire weekend together, you know. I don't think dating will be hard.”

“That was really nice,” Yifan murmurs into his hair. “He was so cute that second night. I thought he’d keep kissing us all night.”

“So cute,” Yixing agrees eagerly. “He’s adorable. If there's anything I _am_ jealous of it’s that you get to see him every day.”

Yifan laughs, and that’s that.

\---

The transition into dating Baekhyun is so smooth, Yixing doesn't know how either him or Yifan ever doubted it happening. It’s a happily unanimous talk, followed by Baekhyun accompanying Yifan to the concert, and a few days later accompanying Yixing to a fancy event he has to cover. All three of them have dinner, dressed to the nines the following Friday, and Baekhyun kisses them both goodnight at their doorstep, leaving warm cheeks and tingly lips in his wake.

Byun Baekhyun is a dream, and Yixing doesn't know how he’s lucky enough to share such a dream with Yifan.

They still text every day, only now with intermittent hearts and also upgrading to calls; sometimes, when the timing is right and Yixing is home from an all-nighter, Baekhyun on his lunch break, Baekhyun will call just to keep Yixing company until he falls asleep, voice low and soothing as he asks about what assignment had Yixing at the office all night this time. Other times, it’s at night, Yifan and Yixing curled up together with the phone between them, or on Yifan’s chest, Baekhyun on speaker.

The best times are when Baekhyun comes over, though--sometimes unannounced--and they just spend a few, pure hours together; some evenings it’s Yixing and Baekhyun waiting for Yifan to get home, and some Yixing comes home to Yifan and Baekhyun cozied up on the couch, or even in bed, soft in their actions and obvious in their feelings. It never fails to make Yixing’s heart swell until it’s ready to burst, and he’s always welcomed with open arms and soft mouths just waiting to be kissed.

Maybe it’s too easy, this they’ve fallen into; a polyamorous almost-relationship shouldn't be _this_ easy, Yixing thinks. Only it is, and soon the three of them are months deep and so comfortable, so smitten; Baekhyun is a regular part of Yifan and Yixing’s home life and vice-versa. Sometimes, Yixing sillily can't even remember what their days were like before Baekhyun’s loud chatter and constant touching and lingering kisses joined the picture.

He fills their apartment with more happiness than they even thought possible, and each day that passes only shows them more and more that this is exactly where they're all meant to be.

\---

“How do you _forget_ that we have to have a party in our apartment?” Yixing whines, staring into the steam coming from the pot on the stove. He was prepared for a day full of relaxing, of laziness and movies and takeout, not for cooking for all of Yifan and Baekhyun’s co-workers.

“I’m _so_ sorry, babe,” Yifan says for possibly the hundredth time as he straightens up the living room. “I don't know what I was thinking. It completely slipped my mind!” Arms wrap around Yixing’s waist from behind, but not Yifan’s. Yixing leans into Baekhyun’s embrace, turning his head enough to receive the sweet, cheek kiss he knows he’ll get.

“Don't think you’re off the hook either, Baek,” Yixing grumbles. “You knew about this, too.”

Baekhyun picks his mouth up from the back of Yixing’s neck. “Yah, I thought he told you! Besides, it’s not exactly a party, it’s a… get-together, for like ten people.”

“Twelve,” Yifan mindlessly corrects, bent over behind the couch, and then he walks into the kitchen and pulls Yixing--and Baekhyun--away from the stove, resting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. “You don't have to cook, you know. We can order takeout and call it a day. They won't care.”

Baekhyun rests his chin on Yifan’s hand and Yixing leans into the touch on his cheek. “I care. Despite my bitching, I want to celebrate your promotion. Besides, it’s like a going away thing for Junmyeon, too, isn't it?” Yifan’s been gunning for a promotion for so long, for manager of the sales team, really--he was already assistant manager--but he didn't expect to be offered Kim Junmyeon’s position, manager of sales, of the whole department, because Junmyeon’s moving back home to South Korea to start his own business.

Yifan nods, a soft smile at his lips. “I’m sorry. I really thought I told you. It’s just… hard to keep up now sometimes.”

Yixing sighs. He gets it, he really does. When you've always had one person you tell everything to, but now there’s _two_ , some details get a little lost along the way. “Stop apologizing. I’m not actually mad at either of you. But you do owe me a day when all three of us can spend the whole day in bed, got it?” Yixing smiles and Baekhyun kisses his cheek again. Yifan kisses his lips.

“Got it, baby.”

The next few hours fly by, filled with cleaning and cooking and taking turns to shower, and only one unexpected makeout session, miraculously enough, Baekhyun pinning Yixing to the counter instead of chopping peppers like he was supposed to be doing. It’s not a total waste of time, rejuvenating Yixing, lifting his spirits, and maybe that’s why Baekhyun did it anyway, because the closer they get to everyone arriving, the closer they get to having to pretend Baekhyun is only a friend, and Yixing doesn't know if he knows how to do that inside his own apartment.

Breathing Yixing in, face tucked into his neck, Baekhyun murmurs, “How weird is it going to be tonight? Not being able to do things like this?”

“You’re thinking about it too, huh?” Yixing’s fingers brush Baekhyun’s hair back as his lips find Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“It’s one thing to pretend in public, but our apartments are like our safe spaces, y’know?”

Yixing kisses just under Baekhyun’s ear. “I know. But we’ll have twelve people to distract us and it’s just a few hours, right?”

Baekhyun is pouting when he pulls back and wraps his arms around Yixing’s neck, eyes sparkly and playful. “Yah, just a few hours is too much. I don't get to see you enough.”

“Hey, and what about me, huh?” Yifan says as he walks up to them.

Baekhyun giggles, pulling Yixing close as if protecting him. Yixing nuzzles into him, grinning. Baekhyun likes to play with Yifan, tease him. “I work with you, Yifan! I see you every day.”

“You think work counts?” Yifan teases right back.

“Then what do you call sneaking kisses in the break room and making out in closets, huh?”

Yifan hovers over them and leans down to peck Baekhyun’s lips; Yixing hears the smack. “A productive use of our time.” Then he's pulling Yixing's face from Baekhyun’s neck to kiss him too.

“You two drive me crazy!” Yixing complains. “Always teasing about how you two sneak around at work. “Gets me all h-”

A knock sounds at the front door, and a collective sigh seems to fill the kitchen. “Party time,” Yifan mumbles, leaving to answer it.

Baekhyun reluctantly lets go of Yixing, pouting as his hands fall to his sides. Voices carry from the front doorway, but no one is in sight yet, so Yixing leans over and kisses his lips. “Just a few hours, baby,” he murmurs.

The petname softens Baekhyun’s face immediately, and he shyly smiles, but Yifan is back with company before he can say anything. His glance between the two of them makes it clear they don't look casual enough, so Baekhyun takes a minute step away and leans back against the counter.

“Ah, Baekhyun already made it!” Someone says, and when they step out from behind Yifan, Yixing sees it’s Junmyeon, and also Meiqi, who’s been on the sales team with Yifan for a few years.

Baekhyun smiles and reaches out his hands, wiggling his fingers. “Junmyeonnieeee!”

Setting the pie in his hands on the island, Junmyeon rolls his eyes but walks over to hug Baekhyun anyway while Yixing and Meiqi greet each other. He bows his head to her as Yifan supplies, “Junmyeon is the only person around that Baekhyun can speak his native language to, so he tends to get excited…”

And he is excited, chatting animatedly in a language Yixing can only pick a few words from, and Yixing is suddenly so much sadder that Junmyeon is returning to South Korea, that Baekhyun is losing his one link to home.

Meeting eyes with Yifan tells Yixing they're thinking the same thing, and he can't help but wonder if he should pick the language back up. He’d learned the minimum several years ago when he had a series of assignments over there, but then never messed with it again.

His thoughts are interrupted by a new voice, “Are Junmyeon and Baekhyun secretly plotting our demise again?”

Yixing grins when Lu Han walks up to the island and Yifan sighs. “Come on in, Lu Han, I’m so glad you’ve learned how to knock.”

“Blah blah. All I hear is noise from you, Wu.” They laugh and Lu Han walks over to hug Yixing warmly. Lu Han is their oldest friend, from high school.

The rest pile in shortly after that. Tao is the last to arrive, fashionably late as always, and Jackson insists on breaking open the wine as soon as they're all together.

With wine and food in hand, everyone piles into the living room and settles wherever there is space, and Yixing ponders their luck when Junmyeon asks Baekhyun to sit in the empty spot between himself and Yixing on the couch. Yifan looks up from his spot on the floor, nestled between Yixing’s legs, brow quirked but smile soft.

It’s fine, really, because why wouldn't it be? Only, after a full glass of wine, Baekhyun is clearly tipsy, leaning into Yixing’s space and giggling at everything, and Yixing is warm and fuzzy and happy to let Baekhyun’s hand rest on his knee, rather than casually slipping away from it like he should.

Maybe an hour passes of chatter and laughter and Yixing steering clear of any more wine, when Baekhyun’s head thunks against his shoulder. “‘M sleepy, gege,” he mumbles, and a couple of people around them laugh.

“Looks like Baek is down for the count,” Amber says from across from them.

“Taken out by my wine,” Jackson adds, hand over his heart. “I’m sorry my wine was so good, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun nuzzles his cheek against Yixing’s shoulder. “Assholes.”

That just makes everyone laugh more.

“I think you just need some dessert, is all,” Yixing says, reaching up to pat Baekhyun’s head. “I was going to get a slice of Junmyeon’s pie; I’ll get one for you too.”

“Thanks, gege.” Baekhyun shifts, and rests his cheek against Junmyeon’s shoulder instead. A good move, probably.

Lu Han stands up. “I’ll get some too!”

Yixing shrugs and leads the way.

“What is going on?” Lu Han whispers when they've made it to the kitchen.

Yixing raises his brow, grabbing a knife and cutting into the pie. “What do you mean?”

“How well do you know Baekhyun?”

Yixing’s hand slips, and he very nearly punches a hole in the pie on accident. “Yifan’s invited him over a couple of times. We’re friends.”

Lu Han moves to stand right next to him, still whispering, “You’re more than friends.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Yixing can't even look Lu Han in the eye though, so what kind of liar is he?

“I never would've expected you and Fan to be polyamorous.”

It’s said with so much wonder and so little judgment that Yixing pauses. “What?”

“That’s what it is, right?” Lu Han shrugs, as if it’s the most casual thing in the world. “It makes so much more sense than my original theory.”

He’s almost scared to ask, but, “What was your original theory?”

“That… Fan was cheating on you.”

 _Now_ Yixing turns to him, offering his most incredulous look.

“Dude, I know.” Lu Han raises his hands in front of him. “You two are so solid. It didn't make sense, which is why I never said anything to either one of you, but there’s something between them, has been from the start. Just… the way they look at each other at work; I’ve only ever seen Yifan look at _you_ like that.” Yixing nods slowly, and Lu Han continues, “When it clicked that all three of you would be in the same room tonight, I knew I had to pay attention, and dude. Dude. You’re in love with him. You’re _both_ in love with him and vice versa. Wow. Wow.”

Wow, Yixing can't help but think, too, a lot of things trying to process at once. Like Lu Han’s easy acceptance of their unconventional relationship, or the fact that maybe they are in love with Baekhyun. “Lu Han…” he murmurs.

“Dude, just- if I’m right, nod or something.”

Slowly, Yixing nods.

“Shit, that’s awesome. I can't even make one boyfriend last and you have _two?”_

Yixing grins, some kind of relief coursing through him. “As if you’d actually give up your partying and one night stands.”

“Touché, my friend, touché.”

A hand touches Yixing’s back. “Wha’s taking so long?” Baekhyun mumbles, mouth pressed into Yixing’s shoulder like he wants to burrow there.

“Impatient didi,” Yixing murmurs, unable to stop the small smile on his lips, avoiding Lu Han’s pointed stare. He reaches up to pat Baekhyun’s cheek before he moves away.

“Sleepy didi,” Baekhyun replies, bending over to rest his head on his arms on the counter.

Lu Han leans over to whisper in Yixing’s ear, “Everyone’s gonna know if you guys don't learn how to be more subtle!”

Sighing, Yixing glances back at the living room where luckily no one is paying attention to them. Stupid open-floor plan. Nowhere to hide but the bedroom, bathroom, and balcony. “Here, Baek,” he says, getting the first slice onto a disposable plate and scooting it toward Baekhyun. He quickly fixes another for himself and Lu Han.

Another hour passes and Baekhyun slips away without anyone noticing. Yixing is talking to Tao when he looks around and realizes he’s nowhere in sight.

Yixing gives it a bit--he’s just in the bathroom, he figures--only it’s Junmyeon that comes out of the bathroom, not Baekhyun. Yixing excuses himself from Tao’s company, putting on his best casual voice to ask Junmyeon if he’s seen Baekhyun.

“No, actually.” Junmyeon frowns. “But he was really exhausted, and I know he doesn't like not being the life of the party-” They laugh, though Yixing's is uneasy. “-so maybe he just went home.”

Yixing pulls Yifan to the side shortly after that. “Did Baekhyun tell you he was leaving?” he whispers.

“What? No?” Yifan glances around. “He left? I thought he was staying over.”

“I’ll text him.”

> **yixing** : are you okay?

Almost immediately, the pending bubble appears, and soon after that, Yixing gets his message.

> **baekhyun** : i’m okay, i promise <3 just so tired

> **yixing** : okay baby, let me know if you need anything <3

> **baekhyun** : <3 <3 <3

“Maybe we should've kept him away from the wine,” Yifan murmurs, chin on Yixing’s shoulder as he reads the message thread. “He’s mentioned before that wine makes him unusually sleepy.”

Yixing frowns, locking his phone. “I just wish he would've said something before taking off. No one even saw him leave, he could've crashed in our bed just as easily.” He’s getting used to having two other bodies in his bed at night; when Baekhyun doesn't stay with them it feels unreasonably empty.

“We’ll go see him tomorrow when you get done with work.” Yifan kisses his temple, then his ear.

Another hour or so goes, and the apartment is empty, save for the owners themselves. Yifan locks the door, then falls back against it. “Come here,” he mumbles, and Yixing could never refuse an invitation like that.

He steps into Yifan’s space, stretches up on his tip-toes, and wraps his arms around Yifan’s neck as they meet in the middle for a deep kiss. “Hate having so many people over,” Yifan says, hands slipping under the back of Yixing’s shirt.

“We need to clean up,” Yixing murmurs into Yifan’s parted lips, but he has no intention of putting a stop to their kissing.

“Can wait till morning,” Yifan says. His hand slides down to grip Yixing’s thigh, hiking it up until Yixing’s up and wrapping his legs around him. “Jus’ wanna make love now.”

“So corny.” But Yixing’s grinning and peppering kisses down Yifan’s jaw so Yifan can see where he’s walking.

“You learn from the best, you said.”

Yixing keens when Yifan’s hands squeeze his ass and Yifan’s breath hitches when Yixing tugs on his ear with his teeth. Yifan only detours to close the curtain over the balcony door, and then takes Yixing to bed.

It’s when Yixing is balls-deep in Yifan that an unexpected hand ghosts over his back and he gasps, pulling back.

“Baekhyun,” Yifan pants, propping himself up on his elbows. It’s almost too dark in the room to see him, but he looks sleep-ruffled and wind-blown. “How did you- we thought you left?”

“Without saying anything?” Baekhyun can’t seem to stop his gaze from roving over their naked bodies, his hand drifting closer to Yixing’s ass. Fuck. They haven't had sex, the three of them together, since that long weekend before things almost fell apart. “I fell asleep on the balcony, I- don’t stop. Can I stay? Please? Can we-”

Yixing sits back on his heels and pulls Baekhyun a little closer by the shirt, unbuttoning it for him. “I think,” he murmurs. “I think we've long proven we’re serious about each other.”

Nodding, Baekhyun dives in, cupping the back of Yixing’s head and kissing him with a passionate kind of force, while Yixing unbuttons his pants too and shoves them and his boxers down his thighs all at once. Baekhyun kicks them off, kissing Yixing’s neck like he’s starved for it.

“Fuck,” Yixing pants, struggling to tug Baekhyun’s shirt from his arms. “Fuck, _get_ _on_ _the_ _bed,_ _Baekhyun.”_

He scrambles to obey, climbing over Yifan into the empty space on the other side. “H-How do you want me?”

“Fuck, I have so many ideas,” Yixing groans. “But almost all of them involve getting you up to speed with Yifan here so spread your legs.”

“Oh my _god,”_ Baekhyun nearly cries; his cock is already hardening, swelling, and he spreads his lush thighs wide as instructed.

Yifan grabs the lube from the nightstand and he and Yixing meet eyes. “Do you want to or should I?” Yixing asks, but he burns with anticipation, with impatience. He wants Baekhyun so bad.

“You do it.” Yifan nods, handing over the lube. “I'll occupy him.”

Yixing practically leaps to the other side of the bed, sinking between Baekhyun’s legs, dropping the lube in favor of spreading Baekhyun’s asscheeks and gliding his tongue in a circle around his rim. “Fuckfuckfuck-” Baekhyun cries.

“Sorry,” Yixing murmurs slyly. “Can I?”

Baekhyun laughs, though it’s strained. “Fuck you. You can do whatever you want to me.”

Yixing doesn't say anything else, occupying his mouth elsewhere. It’s hardly a moment later when Yixing thinks he could come just like this, eating Baekhyun out while Yifan swallows Baekhyun’s moans and plays with his nipples.

Yixing kisses the insides of Baekhyun’s thighs while he drips lube onto his fingers, warms it up a little. “Yifan,” is all he has to murmur for Yifan to shift his angle and wrap his lips around Baekhyun’s cock as Yixing eases his first finger inside him. The neighbors are sure to hear Baekhyun’s resulting moan and Yixing wants to hear it for the rest of his _life._

Prepping Baekhyun breezes by; he takes Yixing’s fingers so well and Yixing tells him just as much, tells him how good he is, how much Yixing and Yifan want him, and Baekhyun is nearly unraveled by the time he’s begging to be fucked, all flushed and bitten lips and hands gripping the sheets and Yifan’s hair like a vice.

“How do you feel about being the middleman, Fan?” Yixing asks.

Yifan’s eyes widen, but there’s a spark of something, excitement behind them. All he says is, “Yes,” and Yixing grins.

He gets Yifan onto his back again, only this time with his hips propped up on a pillow, and instructs Baekhyun to climb on top of him, to straddle his stomach. Yixing positions himself behind Baekhyun, between Yifan’s legs, and generously drips lube onto Yifan’s cock before resting his hands on Baekhyun’s hips to pull him back onto it.

Yifan is the biggest of the three of them, but Baekhyun takes it like a champ, pushing further himself, constantly begging for more. And then Yixing pushes his own cock back into Yifan, slowly just in case, until he’s in all the way and they’re ready to _go._

The rhythm is off, weird, and it’ll definitely take some practice, lots and _lots_ of practice, Yixing prays, but for now it’s perfect, with Yixing’s nails scraping down Baekhyun’s back, digging into Yifan’s thigh, and their messy, desperate moans filling the room with the heat of their three, intertwined bodies.

Despite starting late, Baekhyun comes first, back arched into Yifan and Yifan’s tongue in his mouth, hand on his cock. He’s so beautiful, Yixing thinks as he watches, as he _feels_ Baekhyun melt beneath his hands, his tan skin glistening and muscles contracting.

Yixing thinks he gets it now, Yifan’s interest in watching Yixing be fucked by other people. It offers a different perspective, to watch the reactions and the unravelling you usually cause in someone you care so deeply for.

Baekhyun’s orgasm creates a domino effect; Yixing actually watches him clench around Yifan’s cock, milking _his_ release from him, and when Yifan does the same and Yixing feels that familiar pleasure building in his gut, Baekhyun weakly sits up and falls back into Yixing, hooking an arm around Yixing’s neck and pulling him down for an awkwardly-angled kiss. Baekhyun’s tongue lapping at his lips does it; the pleasure spreads until Yixing is moaning and struggling to keep his shallow thrusts going, coming deep inside Yifan.

They all fall to the bed after that, clearly so satiated that they can't even fathom getting up to clean themselves up. Yifan half-heartedly wipes Baekhyun’s come from himself with the loose sheet and tosses it to the floor. They curl up, Yifan and Baekhyun on either side of Yixing, and Yixing is so close to sleep he can practically see his dreams already, but first, he mumbles, “I’m sorry we left you out on the balcony. Thought you left.” He kisses Baekhyun’s damp hair, then just stays put, content.

“Sorry you thought I left without saying anything,” Baekhyun mumbles back. “I just needed some fresh air, then I fell ‘sleep.” He yawns.

Yifan’s hand reaches over to stroke Baekhyun’s face. “Sleep now. We’ll talk in the morning.”

And so they sleep.

\---

Yixing wakes up first to the sun beating down on him; they forgot to close the curtain apparently, and he groans.

The three of them separated in their sleep, except for where Baekhyun is holding Yifan’s hand on top of Yixing’s stomach. Yixing smiles, resting his hand atop theirs for a moment. He definitely can, and will, get used to this.

Because Yixing is a sap in his weakest moments, he takes the hard way out of bed, sliding himself down and limboing under Yifan and Baekhyun’s entwined hands so that he doesn't have to pull them apart.

He closes the curtain to save them from his own fate, and since he’s up already, figures he might as well shower. His cock feels gross and his skin is all stiff and dry from sweating.

Yixing’s not as surprised as he probably should be when the curtain draws back and Baekhyun steps in with him. He’s still half asleep, so Yixing washes his hair for him and kisses him under the shower spray to wake him up a bit.

When they walk out, towels wrapped around their waists and Baekhyun clinging to Yixing’s back, Yifan is still asleep, so they quietly find some sweatpants to wear and relocate to the kitchen.

Yixing throws some frozen breakfast trays in the microwave, not in the mood to cook, and they chat amiably as they clean up the mess left from the night before. Yixing tells him about Lu Han knowing about them and Baekhyun nearly falls over in shock, making Yixing giggle.

Just as they're carrying the breakfast trays to the couch--they left Yifan’s in the microwave--Yixing hears the water running in the bathroom, indicating Yifan is awake, too.

When they're finished eating and Baekhyun is back from throwing the trays in the trash, Yixing smiles. “You got what you wanted last night.”

“What?” Baekhyun chuckles.

“Remember? Your mission was to make Yifan, or us, fall for you so that Yifan would fuck you.”

Baekhyun full-on laughs, then, eyes and nose scrunching up cutely. “I guess so. Though that was really just a way to test the waters. To let you know I wanted to be around you both until you got sick of me.”

“You know what’s weird?” Yixing asks without missing a beat, his heart doing that weird thumping thing he hadn’t felt in so long before Baekhyun entered the picture. The excitement of connecting with a first love. Or a second.

“What?”

“I don't think I could actually get sick of you.”

It takes Baekhyun a moment, then, “Yah! Why is that weird?!”

“‘Cause you’re obnoxious,” Yixing giggles, full on laughs when Baekhyun shoves him onto his side. He merely pulls Baekhyun with him, on top of him, and listens to the breath leave him. “Be with us,” Yixing breathes just before Baekhyun dips down to kiss him. It’s deep and eager and flowing, their bodies matching up naturally as they settle more comfortably onto the couch. It’s everything Yixing could want from a kiss, a feeling he thought only belonged to Yifan. It’s so bizarre, maybe, this that they've fallen into, but Yixing could never turn back now. Not when they've found the balance they've maybe always needed. “Really be with us,” he pants. “No more dating and no sex bullshit.”

Baekhyun noses at his neck, peppers a trail of kisses down. They're sweet, affectionate. “I thought you’d never ask,” he whispers, he shivers.

Yixing opens his eyes to realize it’s because Yifan is there, crouched next to them, hand sliding down Baekhyun’s back with equal affection. “Hey,” Yifan murmurs with the smallest smile.

Baekhyun launches at him, arms flying to catch around his neck, despite the way his legs are tangled with Yixing’s. Baekhyun and Yifan tumble to the floor gracelessly, a mess of limbs and press of lips. Yixing giggles as he rolls onto his stomach and brushes his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

“Keep me forever,” Baekhyun whispers, somehow pressing into Yixing’s palm while still trying to remain attached to Yifan by the mouth.

Yifan swallows, nods. “Yeah. Yeah, yes, definitely.”

Baekhyun and Yixing laugh at Yifan’s speechlessness, but the happiness radiates from them all. This is where they belong, with each other, the three of them as one. Because if Yifan is a storm and Yixing the sunshine, then Baekhyun is the cool breeze on a hot summer day, the first splash of water as you dive into the ocean.

And to have something that refreshing become a permanent fixture in their lives is the best damn surprise Yixing could've ever hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's that! this was my first attempt at polyamory and it was definitely very difficult but i hope this was at least somewhat enjoyable for you all! thank u for reading if you've made it this far, and kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> also, you can find me here on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bkxngs).


End file.
